broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Lightning Rocks
"Pinkie, dubstep is NOT music, its just white noise!"- lightnig with his veiw on electronic/dance music Lightning Rocks is brother to Ruby Rocks,guitarist for the destroyers and one of the main characters in My Little Rockstar : Metal is Magic. History Born alongside his sister on august 21 1995, Lightning and Ruby Rocks barely knew their parents having been abandoned at an orphanage in Los Pegasus from only 1 month old and lived there for 6 years. One night they planned and a week later sucseeded in escaping, with the intention of becoming musicians in canterlot. This lead them on a wild 10 year road trip all across Equestria that Resulted in them making many great friends along the way. Appearance Lightning being a royal alicorn, he actually sizes up at a height just short of adult ponies even though he's only 16, however because he also keeps fit and works out it gives him a bold, masculine yet tall appearance. His coat is bright white, his mane and tail are black with bright red highlights and his eyes are dark blue and based of Big Mcintosh's eye design. He like his sister, has a pointed horn wich is a unique trait thats shared with unicorns with a fighting background (the pointy horn is for emergency close quarters engagements similar to say the combat knife in the Call of duty series). This trait however has never been found on royal alicorns, ever in equestria's long history making him and his sister Ruby the only Royal fighting alicorns ever. His usual attire is an unbuttoned blue shirt and a black watch. He origionally had 2 pairs of red bands on the upper parts of his legs and black bands on his lower back legs but they were removed because they looked silly. Personallity lightning has a laid back personallity and dosen't really worry about much, however when it comes down to his friends he's very protective of them and does his finest to make sure their okay Lightning Rocks quotes/scripts Favorite Artists and Songs Green day- boulevard of broken dreams, Eqestrian (american) idiot and wake me up when september ends. MC5- kick out the jams. Velvet revolver- Slither, dirty little thing, get out the door and big machine. Guns N' Roses- Welcome to the jungle, my michelle, hair of the dog, paradise city and you could be mine T.REX- buick mackane, 20th cenutry boy and metal guru Mötley crüe- wild side, anarchy in the uk, sick love song, kickstart my heart and don't go away mad (just go away) Fall out boy- beat it Blur- song 2 Nivarna- smells like teen spirit Soundgarden- rusty cage, black hole sun and loud love. Rolling stones- street fighting man and jumpin' jack flash Metalica- for whom the bell tolls LIMP BIZKIT- my generation, Rollin' (air raid vehicle) and take a look around. Nickelback- bottoms up, when we stand together, just for and rockstar Rage against the machine- killing in the name, down on the street, bulls on parade and the ghost of tom joad. Instruments *Gibson es 175 in white with black lines along the edge of the body. *fender stratocaster in black w/tremello arm (main guitar) Relationships Rarity- his girlfriend/love interest (he asked her out before spike told her his feelings for her) Pinkie Pie- Applejack- Twilight- Fluttershy- Ruby Rocks- Sister, bandmate and SBFF (sister best friend forever) Spike- friend (however spike is cross with him for going out with Rarity) Rainbow dash- Friend and rival in raceing Rosie Black- Best Friend and Bandmate Maxx Powers- Best Friend, Bandmate and his "Crazy Little Bro". Zino Xenon- bandmate and Best friend. Lord Anders- has a friendly relationship with him, however he is quite wary of his evil schemes from twilight and the rest of the mane 6. Sir Vanidas Abyss- althuogh they share similar interests in music he doesn't get along with him. Vandis often gives him death stares which Lightning ignores, to remain unconfrontational. Professor Nova Abyss- they get along really well because of similar tastes in music and chemistry (particularly explosive chemistry). Heavy Matter- they're cool with each other and often make conversation. Marisa Ariel Dempsey- after bumping into her at an Avenged sevenfold concert when Ruby and lightning were " touring" equestria, they soon made close friends with each other because of similar tastes in music. Marisa met them again at their (the destroyers) gig in vinyl scratch's nightclub (at ponyville), she didnt reconize them at first but after she (Marisa) asked for an autograph the penny dropped for Marisa (she reconized their names) and she greeted her old friends with childish glee as did they. Trivia *He and his sister are named after the finnish Hard rock band Hanoi Rocks. *He is born on august 21st the same as User:Heavymetalbronie *his voice would be that of Duff Mckagan formerly of Guns n' Roses. The reason for this is because if you've ever heard Duff talk he sounds (to me) like a stereotypical teenager. Category:Alicorn Category:Unicorn Category:Pegasus Category:Male Category:Bronie Category:Brony Category:Royalty